secret card
by Yukoitamichan
Summary: this is a story about romance X3
1. Chapter 1

**chatter 1: our secret**

**Perspective:** Kimari

* * *

As l gaze into the window, something catch my eyes, he was there standing in the Echo garden, my beloved Yuki. With a sigh, my face turn pale in sadness and my heart ached.

"Kimari-hime, afternoon tea is ready," a voice broke through but it was just my maid "Hime, you seem to be spacing out again,"

"uhm, l am just...not feeling well Yuko," l said staring at the window

"Hime, are you worried about something?" she said as she prepare my tea

"Not really"

"Today tea is Ryokucha, along with fruits pie"

"Leave it there for me please"

"And one last thing, Hime, please do not go outside, the weather is getting bad" she end our conversation and walked outside.

I let out another sigh and take a slip of my tea while looking at him. Under the cold autumn day, he is still working hard. I continue to look at him and it seen that he had spot me. I gave him a warm smile and he cheerfully wave back to me. At that moment, Yuko appear and walked to Yuki. The thing at annoyed me the most is when Yuko kept sticking around Yuki and disturbed him. She was very polite and gentle when she's on her duty but when it came to Yuki, her bad personal appear. Sometime, l wish that l could be Yuko since she has a lot of time to play around but it can't be helped since they are twin and twins always stick around with each others. But l will still forgive them with everything since they had been with me when l was just a little girl.

I stayed at my seat and wait for my chance. After a few minutes, Yuko have finally left and leave Yuki alone, l took a looked around and creep outside of my room to Yuki's place. This is my little secret that no one knows about it accept for Yuki and me. When l was sad he was always there me to cheer me up, when l was stuck with my paper work he's there to help me, to him, l am just simply his princess but to me, we are way more than that.

I reached the garden and he was there, looking up to a cherry blossom tree. I came closer and tap on his shoulder.

* * *

hey guy, so how was the story? l wrote it base on a true story :3. Yuki is actually my twin brother and Kimari is his lover XD but anyway l am really hoping that you are enjoying it, this is the end of chapter 1 but not very long ~_~hope to see you guy in chapter 2~~~~~~

and this is a message for my beloved brother Yuki " hey Yuki, don't be upset, this is just a fan friction so cheer up! there is still a lot more~~ XD"


	2. Chapter 2

Perspective: Yuki

Today is a cold day, l step out to the garden and head toward the beautiful blooming autumn flowers. As I am standing in front of the flowers, I reach out my hands and touch their petals. It felt soft and gentle but it is almost as gentle as my princess, Kimari-hime. I gently held a velvet red rose up closer to me and giggle to myself. I took a peek onto Kimari-sama'room window and I saw her, she gave a warm and welcome smile, I looked and waved to her cheerfully. I wish that time would stop now and leave us together but then a pair of hands appears, the grab my cheek and pull them.

"hehehehehe Yuki you are sneaking at Kimari-hime again!" A nasty voice flow by my ears, this voice is very familiar

"ouch ouch let me go! Yuko-nee, let me go!" right, it was my sister. By the time she let go of me, my cheek were as red as the tomatoes

"and l am not sneaking on her! I am just…..looking" I answered her while my cheek turn redder

"eh? So you are not? Then why are your cheeks so red?" she questioned in a nasty voice

"I-it is because of… the weather! it was too cold so l turn red!" I make an excuse

"oh~~~~ or is it because of her beautiful face?"

"no! …..I mean she is beautiful….but that is not the reason! Anyway don't you have to make clean the library today?"

"right! I had totally forgotten about that! Thank you Yuki" she ended our conversation and run off.

I came back and continue with my work, I pick up the watering can and started watering the flowers. While I was watering, I look up at princess's room again and notice that she is not there, I guess she has went out. I let out a sigh as I watering the flower, I guess I am just a loyal servant to princess but to me, she is a lot more than that, she is the ace of my dream, my secret card.

I walked toward the cherry blossom and looking up to its. The cherry blossom is Kimari-hime's favorite flower and so I took care of it without fail. I stood quietly and looked up to it, every things is so quite it just like me standing in the middle of the ocean but soon after, another hand tap my shoulder

"wa-what?" I startled and that surprise bring me to a trip, I fell and hit my head again the cherry blossom tree

"Ouch.…ouch" I squat down and hold my head

"Yuki, are you okay? Did I scare you?" a gentle voice flow through my ear and I look up and see a familiar face, her eyes are sky blue and along with her long, blond hair almost make my eyes go blind. I sat there unable to say a word due to the beautiful face of her.

"Yuki are you okay?" she said in worried

"H-hai!" I answer her as my cheek turned red

"oh thank goodness you are okay,"

"hai"

"Yuki are you sure you are not hurt ?"

"hai"

"Yuki? Your cheek is red"

"hai"

"Yuki?" she said as she put her hand on my cheek.

"I-I am okay s-so don't worry Kimari-hime!" I said as my cheek turn redder and I quickly close my eyes to hide it

"oh" she gave me a warm smile and sat beside me "it seem like today is colder than usual"

"hai….and you should not be out here, you will catch a cold at this rate"

"it is okay, I am with Yuki so I will be fine" she said looking at the sky

"eh? b-but….."

"it will be just a while …..and today I feel like I want relax in the garden for a while"

"but the sun is setting, you should head back, it will be really cold at night"

"how about you Yuki? You are still here you will catch a cold too"

"but I am a boy, I can take it!"

"it will be for a little while, I will return when the sun is fully set okay?"

"okay…then"

The sun started to set as we sat there quietly it was completely silence, the only sound we heard is the wind. My heart started to race, I looked at her as she was looking at the sun, she was smiling but her eyes were saying that she was really sad. I really want to ask but I just don't know how to put in word.

"what is the matter Yuki?" she turned to me and ask in a sudden way

"okay then…""eh?...uhm….your dress, yes your dress!"

"what is wrong with my dress?"

"it….it…."

"it is a bit weird?"

"no….it is lovely" I burst out without thinking

" oh…Yuki do you want to ask something?"

"n-no"

Perspective: Kimari

As I was gazing at the sunset, I notice that Yuki was looking at me

"what is the matter Yuki?" I asked him

"eh?...uhm….your dress, yes your dress!"

"what is wrong with my dress?"

"it….it…."

"is it a bit too long?"

"no….it is lovely" he said in an unsure way, I find that it is really weird so I continue to ask him

" oh…Yuki do you want to ask something?"

"n-no"

"are you sure?"

"Y-yes! So, very sure"

"well I keep my word, now the sun had fully set I will head back" I give him another smile and stood up

"I will go with you"

The both of us went back to the castle without noticing that we had been watched from someone….


End file.
